Just Friends?
by Kasserina
Summary: Harmonie has just been blessed with the opportunity of a lifetime...touring the summer with the Jonas Brothers. But what happens when things start heating up way too fast? Will she be able to hide her feeling be just friends?
1. I cant believe I get to meet the jobros

**Harmonie**

I can't believe that I am going to be the opening act for the Jonas Brothers. I've waited my whole life for an opportunity like this one, and it's finally here. I was putting my last piece of luggage into the back of my mom's van. "Harmonie are you sure that you have everything? I wouldn't want you to miss anything." She was going to burst into tears in about 5...4...3...2...1 "Oh my God Monie you'll be gone for months without me. How will you know what to eat or when to sleep?" I hugged her tight. To be honest, I would miss her so much. I've never been away this long in my entire life. "I will be fine. Plus, considering this schedule, I doubt I'll sleep. So that's an answer to one of your questions." She look at me trying to decipher if I was joking or not. She pushed the comment to the back of her mind and embraced me once more before she got into the drivers seat. "Mom, you're crying and when haven't even left the driveway yet." She let out a sound that was half laughing half crying. "Sorry, you know how I can get." "Yeah I know." We rode in silence with the radio playing softly in the background. Our silence told every word we wanted to say but couldn't.

**Joe**

We have been on many tours, but this time is different. We are the headliners. I never intended on being a singer. Comedy has always been my passion. But when I get up on that stage it's like I forget all my problems and let the music take me over. We star rehearsals tomorrow in Los Angeles. We get to meet our opening act and I hope she's not some stuck up chick. I hear she just recently got signed. So if she's any good this tour could make or break her. Enough about the tour. I'll have plenty of time to see,hear, and talk about that over the next couple of months. But right now all I want is some pinkberry ice cream.

**Nick**

"Come on, don't you trust me?" "I don't know. I mean you constantly deny you're even with me everytime someone asks about our relationship." I'm so tired of hearing Miley nag me all the time. Maybe I should just break it off. "Miles, look, if you cant trust me maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." I could hear her gasp. "So you don't want to be with me?" I had to try to find the right words to say. "All I'm saying is I don't want to be with someone who can't trust me while I'm away." "Well then I guess it all ends now then huh?" I was totally shocked. I can't believe she just broke up with me. "Well, we can still be friends right?" "Of course. Forever." I ended the conversation as soon as I could. I guess I'm a free agent now. But why I am feeling so empty?

**Harmonie**

We pulled up to the lot where the buses were parked. I can't believed that I'm about to meet the JoBros. We were met by Mrs.Jonas as we got out of the van. "Hi, I'm Denise and you must be Harmonie and Lyric." As you can tell be our names my family loves music. "Yes. Nice to meet you." I glanced over to my left and was mesmerized. "OMG is that mine?" Her eye followed to the place I was staring at. "Yes that's your tour bus." I have a flipping tour bus! Can this get any more amazing? As if my thoughts were being read, out of nowhere appeared the Jonas Brothers. "Hey. I'm Kevin." He said while shaking both my mother and my hand. "I'm Harmonie and this is my mother Lyric." "Cool names." The voice came from my favorite Jonas of them all, Joe. "Thanks. Yours too so is." Oh My GOD did I just say that?! "Welcome you are lol." I feel so embarrased. I could feel my face growing red. "Don't be embarassed. Lets just call it Yoda day. And Talk like this we must." "Lol I'd rather not." "Well if anyone is wondering I'm Nick." I forgot that he was standing there. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise I hope." I wonder what's eating him.


	2. Dont worry, I fall a lot too

**Joe**

I woke up the next moring to the sound my phone ringing. I fumbled with the phone until I found the talk button. "Hello?" I din't evn have to ask I already knew it was. No one else would be crazy enough to wake me up. "Joseph honey it's time to get up. rehearsals stat in thirty. Get showered and don't take forever, everyone else is already dressed and fed." "Ok, I'm up." I knew not to drag today. Rehearslas were extremely important and we had no time to waste. I quickly showered, got dressed, and grabbed a bagel and an apple and went to the lounge area of the bus. "Took long enough we'll be at the arena in about five minutes so hurry up and eat." I looked and Kevin with an annoyed look. "It's only a bagel Kevin. How long could I possibly take?" He ignored my attitude and continued to strum an his new guitar. He's such a lame sometimes. Nick was in the corner whispering on his phone. He must be talking to Miley. I wonder what Harmonie is doing. Why is she suddenly on my mind? I guess it's cause she's totally hot. Her dark brown hair hung a couple of inches passed her neck and was naturally wavy. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes I'd ever seen. Her lips were perfectly shaped as if waiting for mine to connect with them. And her body was fantastilistic. She was curvy yet petite. She seemed cool, a bit nervous but cool. I would have to spend a little more time around her to know for sure.

**Harmonie**

I wish this bus would stop already. I'm so bored in here. I share my bus with some girl named Mandy which I'm guessing is their alleged bestfriend. To be completely honest she is already rubbing me the wrong way. All she says is "me and Joe... me and Joe... me and Joe..." I't's so damn annoying. Sometimes I just want to tell her to shut the hell up. The bus finally stopped and I basically jumped out of the bus. Which caused me to fall. I should really start to think before I say or do things from now on. I was surprised to see a hand reaching towards me. I grabbed it and started to dust myself off. "Thanks." "No worries I fall a lot too." We laughed and headed towards the venue. "So how old are you?" Maybe he's interested. Or maybe he just wants to know how old I am. "I'll be 18 on September 26th." "Oh ok. That's cool." I didn't need to ask how old he was since everyone already knows how old they all are. "So, should I be worried about touring all summer with a bunch of guys?" He got this sly look on his face that made me want to jump his bones right there. "Well no, unless you want to be worried." I could feel myslf blushing and turned my head quickly. I hope he didn't notice. Oh My God he is so freaking sexy. I'm a virgin but he makes me want to do things that are against my religion and his.

**Joe**

I watched her as she blushed and bit down on her bottom lip. She looked so good while she did it and it made me want to kiss her lips so bad. I held the door open for us then letting it close, forgetting Mandy was behind us and she walked into the door. Harmonie let out a faint giggle only loud enough for us to hear. Mandy opend the door rubbing her forhead. "Thanks for holding the door for me Joe." She said sarcastically which caused me to reply with an equally sarcastic. "You are very welcome." We walk up the stairs that lead to the stage. "This is huge. Is it going to be like this at every show?" I smiled at her amazment of what was now her life. "Yeah so you better get used to it." She nervouse look spread across her face. "What if I can't? What if I suck and they boo me? what if-" "Don't worry about it if thet see what I see they will like you." Did I just say that? What if she takes it the wrong way? She smiled and gave me a reassuring nod. "I guess so. I hope so."

**Author's Note**

**Well I know this is starting off slow but it is going to have more drama coming up.**

**How do you feel about Mandy? Harmonie? Ect.**

**Do you like it so far?**

**Suggestions?**


	3. If this is what watching a movie means

**Harmonie**

Is it humanly possible for anyone to be this sore? Rehearsals just kicked my butt. Joe offered to hang in my bus with me and of course I happily accepted his offer. I had gotten out the shower and propped my legs up on the foot rest. Joe was in the back with Mandy but when he heard me come out of the bathroom he appeared in the doorway. "So wanna watch a movie?" He had this sly look spread across his face that made me a tad bit nervous. "Um sure. What movie?" He turned around and left the room only to return with even more sly look on his face. What is he up to? "Put this in." He said while handing me a blank DVD. I looked at it questioningly but got up and put it in. The screen went blank and then Joe's face appeared on creen with a piece of cardboard held to the screen that read, "The JoBros Show". I let out a small giggle. The movie consisted of him and his brothers doing funny skits and just being goofy. I could feel my sides start to cramp up from laughing so hard. I looked over at Joe who seemed happy about my reaction. "So you like it?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Yes. It's hilarious." The movie went off and we decided to find a real movie to watch. We decided on The Notebook which is my all time favorite movie. I grabbed a blanket and got comfortable on the couch. I looked over and noticed Joe shivering. He had goosebumps. "Cold?" He looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah. Do you mind?" He asked pointing to the blanket that was draped over me. I lifted it up for him to get under too. "Not at all." He slid under the blanket which caused us to be extremely close. As the movie started I tried to get comfortable. I ended up with my head resting on Joes shoulder.

**Joe**

I looked down surprised at what she did. She is so beautiful. I imagined myself pressing my lips against hers while caressing her body. She would run her fingers through my hair making her way to my back. She would pull my shirt over my head while I did the same to her. My thoughts were interrupted by her hand gently grazing my arm. She looked up at me with those hazel eyes. She was teasing me and didn't even know it. "Sorry." She kept her gaze. I wanted to kiss her so bad. "No problem." She smiled up at me as her attention shifted back to the movie. I moved some hair out of my face. I looked out the side of my eye and noticed her watching me. She just dosn't know how much her eyes are turning me on. I return the stare and without hesitation our lips meet. Her lips were even softer than I drempt they'd be. We probably held the kiss longer than we should cause. I heard Mandy clear her throat. We quickly pulled away embarassed that we were caught. "So if this is what watching a movie means know than I need to go to the theater more often." She said while laughing. I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. It hit her in the face. Now it was my turn to laugh. I looked over at Harmonie who seem unphased by all of this. Her head was back on my shoulder and she was watching the movie. I noticed as Mandy quickly flashed her a mean look. Why was she acting so jealous? I pushed the thought out of my head as Mandy retreated to her bunk. "Awkward" was the only word I could think to say. Harmonie's laugh let me know she was thinking the same. She looked up at me and smiled. "You are a really good kisser Mr.Jonas." I smiled back at her while leaning back towards her. She pressed her lips against mine again and I couldn't believe that this was happening. Maybe I should pinch myself. The feeling of her biting my bottom lip let me know that this was all real.

**Nick**

I scrolled through my contact list until her number was highlighted. What am I doing? This is what I wanted, right? To be on the road and single. No ties...no love. This is not what I wanted. I pushed the talk button and listened to her ringback tone. It was "there's us" by Alexz Johnson. I guess I really hurt her. Her voice was like music to his ears. "Hello?" He swallowed before answering back. "Hey. Uh can we talk?" He could hear the curiousity in her voice. "Um sure.Shoot." I swallowed my pride and began to pour out my heart to her. "Look, Miley I didn't mean anything I said. I can trust you and I need you in my life as more than a friend. You don't have to decide now just know that I'm willing to try the long distance thing if you are." He waited for her to reply but all he could hear was her breathing. "Miley?" "I'm sorry. It's just so much to take in. Nick, are you sure about what you are saying? Cause I don't need my heart to broken. When you said you didn't trust me it was on the edge of breaking. If you are not truly for this and you let me down, you might as well let it crumble in your hands now." Her words cut me like a knife. "Miley I promise that I wont hurt you. If they ask, you're my girl." He knew she was smiling as she talked. "You mean it Nick?" "Yeah I mean it." She took a deep breath. "Let's try it then."

**Sorry that it is short but **

**I'll add again later**

**even if I don't get reviews**

**I know Kevin hasn't really been in the story**

**but I haven't decided his storyline**

**yet. So who else dosen't like Mandy?**

**I know I don't.**


	4. I'd recommend you put 911 on speed dial

**I couldn't wait to **

**update. PLEASE if**

**you read this leave**

**reviews and or comments**

**suggestions are also**

**welcome. Without further**

**ado chapter 4**

* * *

**Mandy**

I don't know who she thinks she is barging in and kissing whoever she wants to. If that little bitch thinks she will get Joe she has another thing coming. I have been Mandy the bestfriend for too long. I'm done with playing nice. This time around I will get what I want. No matter what.

**Harmonie**

We broke our kiss for the second time that night. I could never have fathomed that something like this would be happening to me. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. YAY! I'm awake and this is real. I snuggled closer to Joe as he wrapped his arm around me. "This is nice." He said while messing in my hair. "Where do we go from here?" Was the question we both were dying to ask. "Dinner tomorrow night." He said with a smile that melted my heart. "Ok if I'm not too tired." I replied remember how hard rehearsals were. "I'll make sure that you are perfectly fine." We cuddled until the movie went off. We were going in for a kiss when Mrs.Jonas walked into the room unanounced. "Joseph!" We quickly jumped up and looked at eachother nervously. "Hey mom." Was all he could manage to say. "Hi Joseph and Harmonie. I was just coming over to make sure Harmonie was ok but it seems as if you are just fine." I gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine. We were just watchiong a movie." She gave me a look that told me to relax. "I saw what was about to happen and I just want to say keep it PG." Joe and I both let out a heh heh heh type laugh. "Well Harmonie I will see you tomorrow and Joe I want to see you in the next five minutes. Goodnight Harmonie." She said as she walked off the bus. Joe gave me a quick peck on the lips and headed off the bus. Wow. This has been a fun night.

**Joe**

I walked over to my parents and Frankie's bus. I opened the door cautiously and stepped in. "You wanted to see me?" I asked already knowing what this was about. "Joseph, I just want to tell you not to do anything that you will regret. Or anything that will hurt her." I was confused. What did she mean by that? "Huh?" She rolled her eyes but explained anyway. "I mean you two have just met are you sure you want to start dating already? And if you do don't break her heart." Oh ok I see what she is saying now. Dating? "We aren't dating...yet. We were just getting to know eachother." She gave me a 'stop bullshitting' look. "Sure whatever you say Joseph. Just know that the ring you wear on your finger isn't just an accesory." With that she walked into her room. I left her bus and entered Mine, Kevin, and Nicks. "Where have you been?" Kevin asked being noey as usual. "In my skin Duh." I said while heading to my bunk and climbing in. "Really where have you been?" Nick chimed in. "I was in Harmonie's bus watching a movie with her. "What movie?" Kevin asked. "The Notebook, why?" Nick and Kevin laughed quietly. "Chick flick." I turned towards the wall tuning them out as I put the headphones into my iPhone. The sound of Fall Out Boy filled my ears until I drifted of to sleep.

**Harmonie**

I was getting in my bunk when I felt someone burning a hole in my back. "Yes?" I said while turning to look at Mandy staring me down. She stepped really close. She was so close our lips almost brushed as she talked. "Look, bitch. Joe is off limits. So I'd advise you to stay away from him while you're on this tour or else." Her threat did not phase me at all. I stood straight up and looked her in the eyes. "First off, Joe dosen't belong to anyone. Second, Bitch is not my birth given name so I would _advise you _not to call me out of my name again. Last but certainly not least, if you even think about coming into my face with some stupid shit like this again I'd highly recommend you put 911 on speed dial." With that I got back in my bunk as she stood there as if waiting for her feet to move. Finally, she walked into her room and closed the door. I had won the first of many battles.


	5. Opening night has never been this good

**Thanks for the comments**

**they are very welcome**

**I guess I should add now huh lol**

* * *

**Joe**

I woke up and took a shower before heading out. I'm so excited for tonight. It's opening night and I hope all goes well. I felt the bus stop and we got our suitcases out and headed into the hotel we'd be prepping at. Harmonie walked off her bus and I casually strolled over to her. "Morning." She flashed her award winning smile. "Good morninh to you too handsome." I couldn't help but blush. "You ready for tonight?" Her expression slowly turned into a nervous one. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said only half meaning it. I hugged her and told her not to worry about it and that she'd be fine. "So what did you and your mom talk about last night?" I smiled. "She said not to hurt you if I really like you and not to do anything we'd regret later." She grabbed my hand. "You wont hurt me will you Joe?" she said playfully. "Of course not." I replied telling the complete truth. I wonder if she would really be willing to try this out. Cause if she is I know I am. Her grip did not loosen on my hand as we walked into the lobby. Paparazzi were already present. And so were the fans. "OMJ its the Jonas Brothers!" Screamed one girl as she rushed at Nick. Big Rob stopped her easily. "Is that your girlfriend Joe?" Asked another girl pointing at Harmonie. Harmonie looked at me worried and let my hand go before saying, "No we're just friends." My face must have told everything because Harmonie looked at me as if to say sorry. I shook it off and continued to the room I'd be staying in.

**Harmonie**

Why did I do that? 'No we're just friends'? What the heck was that? I know I totally messed up what could have been something really good. Joe looked so hurt. Maybe I should talk to him about. Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do. I grabbed my room key and headed to Joe's room. I nervously knocked on the door. He opened the door looking so freaking sexy. 'Control yourself Harmonie' "Can we talk?" I finally asked. "Sure." He said opening the door so I could get in. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to say./ I know you have to keep that type of stuff private. I totally spaced out and that was the-" i was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. "Don't worry about. You only told the truth. We never said what we were." Wait? What did he mean by that? Did he just kiss me and then agree that we are just friends? "What are you saying?" He looked at me questioningly. "We aren't together but I'm not saying we wont be." He said smiling down at me. "Well, we have to get ready for opening night so I'll see you later." He kisssed me again. "You definetly will. I went back to my room and screamed like a little girl. We went into wardrobe and all that good stuff and finally it was time for the show. This could make or break me.

**Joe**

Harmonie opened the show and did amazing. The crowd was really loving her. Now it was our turn. "Good luck." Harmonie said as we were entering the stage. We started with Hold On. It really got the crowd started. We sung until we were nearly wiped out and finally we ended with Goodnight and Goodbye. The show was so much fun. The love from the fans is irreplaceable. Harmonie was asleep on a couch backstage when we got back there. I sat by her and almost forgot we had to do a couple meet and greets. I shook her to wake her up. "What?" She cooed. "Meet and greet." She burried he face in my jacket. "No! Sleep is my friend right now." I lifted her up. "Believe me I know it is." The fans were ushered in and we immediately went into 'Wide Awake Mode'. "Hey nice to meet you I'm Joe" The girl was trying not to scream. "OMG I'm Shannon and this is my bestfriend Witney." I hugged them and signed autographs, took pictures, the whole nine yards. "Harmonie come here." I noticed she was looking kind of bored. "This is our opening act Harmonie wasn't she amazing?" I hugged her. "She was great yadda yadda. So Joe do you have a girlfriend and are you looking?" I laughed at her boldness. "Actually I do have a girl that I enjoy spending time with. So sorry I'm not looking." I replied while grabbing Harmonie's hand. I guess the girls noticed cause the started asking her a lot of questions. "OMG are you two dating, have you kissed him before, how old are you?" she seemed scared. "Um no comment and I am 17." The girls semed dissapointed at her answer. "Well I hope you two are happy." She smiled at them and replied "I hope you two are happy too." I almost started to laugh but decided not to. She is such a goof ball. The meet and greet ended and we all parted ways. We shared a goodnight kiss before she headed towards her room. Opening night has never been this good.

* * *

**Sorry that was kinda boring but **

**It'll get better promise**

**Keep reading**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

**Ok So I was just wondering,...**

**Does anyone think that I should keep this story up?**

**If so please tell me why?**

**If not explain why also.**

**Please and thank you!**


	7. Get over yourself

**Harmonie **

We were back on the bus heading to the next city. I would have asked Joe to stay over on my bus but I wanted to mess with Mandy a little bit. I walked into her area and sat down. "What do you want?" She asked with an apparent attitude. I smiled at her and simply replied, "Ruining your life." I couldn't help but laugh at my bitchiness. She turn towards me again and for the first time I noticed that she might really care about Joe. The look on her face was enough to make a grown man cry. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. But not enough to stop seeing Joe. "Why do you have to be so mean? You already have Joe, and now you want to ruin the rest of my life?" She was actually hurt. "Look Mandy, I don't know you and you don't know me. You had your chance with Joe. Not to be rude but you blew it. And now you're trying to ruin my chances with him too. I'm sorry but I'm not going to let that happen." She looked away briefly, but only to give my a look that was filled with so much hate I wanted to just run out the room. "I love him! You just met him a few days ago and you think that you know how I feel?! I might have had him in the past and let him go but that doesn't mean that the feelings I had then are gone. You're nothing but his tour fun. Do you really think that when this is all over he'll even care to remember your name? Wake up, you're just another name on his list."

**Mandy**

I knew by the look on her face that my words hurt. I had to tell her something that would trigger some type of emotion. Telling her that Joe doesn't care was far from the truth but she doesn't see that yet. I hate to admit it but he really likes her and vice versa. But in the end when she breaks his heart who will be there to put it back together? Me. Mandy the 'bestfriend'. As much as it hurts, I know that's all I'll ever be.

**Joe**

I am so bored. After getting beat six times in guitar hero I decided to quit. Nick was on the phone with Miley telling her about the show. Kevin on the other hand was still playing the game. I decided to call Harmonie and see what she was doing. I climbed into my bunk and dialed her number. When I was almost sure she wasn't going to answer, I heard her voice say "hello?" I smiled to myself. "What's up?" I asked not knowing anything else to say. "Nothing much, just chilling." She replied. By her tone I could tell she was upset. "Harm, are you OK?" She cleared her throat before she answered back. "Wh- Why would you think that I wasn't?" I knew she was upset about something. "I can hear it in your voice. You sound pretty down to me." "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me so drop the subject!" I was surprised at how angry she sounded. Maybe I did something. But what? "Sorry." Was the only thing that I could think of saying. "For what Joe? You're perfect, you didn't do anything wrong." I could hear the anger in her voice. "I don't know but it seems as if your anger is pointed at me." I shouldn't have said that. "Everything is not about you! Just because you're _**the**_ Joe Jonas dose not mean I should be hanging on to your every word and falling all over you. Get over yourself!" Before I could reply the words **'call ended' **were flashing on my screen.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I have to get ready for school

It's my last day YAY ME

Please review


	8. so, anyone want an apple?

**Harmonie**

I knew he had to be pretty upset. But if I ever wanted a chance with him would would have to take things slowly. I don't want to rush into something and end up crashing down. I turned my phone off and curled up under my cover. Even through it was burning up on this bus, I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

**Mandy**

I knew what I did was wrong, but I really don't care. I know Joe likes her, a lot. And that's a major problem on my half. Sure I want to see him happy, just not with another girl. In my heart I know that he will see that I am the only one who is really right for him. I watched as Harmonie walked into her room and closed the door behind her. I also heard the sound of her phone ringing. I knew it was Joe since is ringtone was "hello beautiful". I just can't seem to win this game of love. I could hear her muffled yells and realized all hope was not lost. I had really gotten to her this time. Before long Joe will finally be mine again.

**Kevin**

"I'm so tired of you moping around like this all day. Joe get up and just call her back." Joe is seriously getting on everyones nerves right now. We have a show in about three hours and he acts like he dosen't want to be here. If he really likes Harmonie as much as I think he does he'll do something about it. "Look Kevin, she made it pretty clear that she didn't want to talk to me." I sighed. "Joe, here's some advice. CALL HER BACK!" He looked surprised at how loud I just screamed at him and slowly walked out of the room. Hopefully to find Harmonie.

**Joe**

I knew that Kevin was right, but I don't take rejection too well. I could see her sitting on top of a speaker writing in her book. "Hey." I said trying not to be too loud. She turned to face me and gave a weak smile. "Hey there Danger." I chuckled at the sound of her using my nick name. "So can we talk about what happened?" She reached down and moved the hair out of my face before saying, "I just let someone get to me. It was nothing." I smiled up at her and climbed onto the speaker and sat next to her. "So, we're cool then right? Cause if you still need space I can leave." She smiled for real this time. "We are fantastilistic Mr. Jonas." I got real close to her face. So close that if someone walked in it would look like we were kissing. "I know how I could make us ultra fantastilistic." She raised one eyebrow. "Oh is that so? How could you possibly do that?" "Like this" I replied before pressing my lips against hers. The kiss began to deepen as her arms wrapped around my neck. I never wanted this moment to end but of course someone had to interrupt. "Joe! Your brothers need you on stage now!" Mandy screamed. We stole a quick kiss before I hopped down from the speaker and ran over to the stage. "You know you have wonderful timing." I said to Mandy as I sat on the stage. "Why do you like her?" She asked bluntly. I was completely blown by her question. "Excuse me?" "I said why do you like her? She's so not your type." I stood up to look at her. "First of all who i date or don't date is absolutely none of your business. Secondly, why dose it matter to you anyway?" I was waiting for her to answer. She looked down at her feet before answering, "I love you. Not like a friend but like I really love you. And it hurts me to see you with someone like her she-" I looked at the person who was supposed to be my bestfriend before saying, "Someone like her? So I can't have a girl who is down to earth and willing to try anything once? Someone who isn't scared to say how they feel even if they might get laughed at. Or somebody who actually likes me for me? Which one is it Mandy? Tell me please." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "It hurts me to see you with someone like her because I know that she is all right for you and it kills me to see you happy with her because it reminds me that everytime you kiss her that all I'll ever be is just friends with you." Her outburst threw me a little off track. "I'm sorry." Was the ony thing I could think of saying at that moment. "No Joe, I'm sorry for ever falling in love with you." She slowly walked away to leave four eyes glued to my back. I turned to see Nick and Kevin staring there in shock. "So, anyone want an apple?" Nick asked to break the ice. I laughed at him for trying to lighten the mood and went over to my mic to start rehearsals.

* * *

**So...**

**I liked writing the last part**

**I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it**

**Please leave reviews, comments, or suggestions**


	9. Will you be my girlfriend?

Sorry for the delay Sorry for the delay

**I'm out of town and**

**I'm sneaking on the**

**Computer. Here's more!**

**Harmonie**

It's been about two months since the tour ended. Joe and me have kept in touch. Actually I'm on my way to go visit him right now. We have decided to stay just friends. I guess it makes since. He's a big star and my career is going great. I could feel the plane landing as I began to gather up my carry on bags. It wasn't long before I was stepping of the plane and being greeted by Joe.

"Omg I've missed you so much!" I said while jumping into his arms

"Yeah I missed you too." He said as he backed up to get a look at me.

After the tour I decided to cut my hair. It wasn't anything drastic, but it was different.

"I love it." He said while running his fingers through my hair.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

His hair had gotten a bit longer. It was extra sexy.

"Why thank you…so you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry."

We got into the truck and headed to this cute little café by the airport. We ordered and there was an awkward silence.

"So, how have you been?" He asked nervously. It was really cute.

"I've been really goody." He smiled.

"So how's your boyfriend?"

"Well actually we broke up about three weeks ago. He seemed to like the cameras more than he liked me."

Joe stared at my face as if trying to read me.

"You ok? I mean I know how much you liked him."

"I'm ok. We weren't together that long." He nodded agreeing.

Our food came. We ate and then decided to go for a walk.

"Harmonie? Can I tell you something?" he asked playing with his fingers.

"Anything."

"Ok well I wanted to tell you this in person." He was really making me nervous.

"What?" I asked, stopping to look at him.

"When I told you that I wanted to be just friends I lied."

"But why? Why did you lie?"

"Can I finish, please?"

"Yeah" he grabbed my hand.

"Ever since I met you I knew that you were different from other females. You liked _me _not Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers. And it kind of scared me. I was afraid that I would do something to hurt you and you'd leave. So I said that I wanted to be just friends and nothing more. But I want to be the one you call late at night. I want to be the first one that you dial when you open your eyes. I want to be the one you run to. I want to be the one that wont hurt you. Harmonie, I want you."

I couldn't believe my ears. This must be a dream. OUCH! I pinched myself and I'm awake.

"Joe, I don't know what to say." He pressed his lips against mine.

"Tell me that you feel the same." I bit my bottom lip and shook my head saying yes.

"I do." It was my turn to take charge. I kissed him.

"I was hoping that you'd say yes. So I got you this."

He pulled out a gold necklace with a 'J' inside of a heart on it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed at him while saying yes. He put it on my neck and we continued our walk, his hand in mine.

Joe

I've dreamt of this moment for almost seven months. Ever since I met her I wanted her to be mine. Now it's happening. I can't wait to get home and show her off as my girlfriend.

"So you ready to go?" she smiled up at me and said yeah. While we were in the truck she dosed off. "Harmonie, babe wake up." She sat up to look out the window.

"Wow your house is beautiful."

"Thanks."

We got out the truck and I led her to the house. We were greeted by Frankie running out of the door with his skateboard.

"Hey Joe bye Joe!" I grabbed him by the collar.

"Um aren't you going to speak to Harmonie?"

He hugged her. "Nice to see you." She laughed a little. "Nice to see you too."

He ran off to play with his friends. We went in the house.

"Mom? Dad? We're home."

My mom and dad come out from the kitchen. "Hey Harmonie. We've missed you. How long are you staying?"

"About a week."

My mom noticed that we were still holding hands. She glanced at her necklace.

"So when did this happen?" She asked pointing at us.

"About two hours ago."

She smiled. "Remember the promise." Was all she said as she headed back into the kitchen. "How does pizza sound?

"Delicious." We both said in unison.

"So where is Nick and Kevin?" She asked looking around.

"I'm not really sure. They're probably still at the studio."

"Oh"

"You want to go to the studio?"

"I'd love to." I told my parents that we'd be back for dinner.

Since I finally got my license, we took my car.

Harmonie

"Should I be scared?" I teased.

"I'm a very skilled driver…now."

"Lol. And I'm Avril Lavigne."

"Nice to see you again." He replied jokingly. We joked for a bit long and finally made it to the studio. Just as Joe said, they were in the booth adding guitar riffs to the chorus of a song.

"Hey guys."

They put their guitars down and headed out of the booth.

"Hey Harm. I see you guys finally got together." They both laughed.

"Whatever lol. So how's Miranda and Miley?"

"Miranda is no more. I'm a free agent now." He is so goofy.

"Nick you haven't said anything."

All three brothers froze up.

"Well we're still together."

Joe started to giggle as Kevin reached over and hit him in the head.

"What?"

"Well, notice how nick is no longer wearing his ring."

"OMG Nick your and Miley?" He turned bright red.

"Yeah but we didn't plan anything at all."

"Aww Nicky Poo." Kevin and joe laughed.

"Anymore confessions I should know about?"

"No we're pure." They joked.

As if on cue, Miley called. Nick walked out to talk in private. Kevin looked over at joe and gave him the _look._

"Well… I'll be that way… Doing… stuff." E said as he left.

"Awkward." We both said in unison. it was becoming a habit lol.

He sat down and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I sat down and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are so sexy. What did I do to derserve you?"

"You liked me for me plus it dosen't hurt that you're hawt!"

"Whatever. I am not."

"Are you kidding me? You are gorgeous. Don't ever think otherwise." I couldn't help but blush.

"So are your lips as lonely as mine?" He asked seductively.

"No. Not really." I joked.

He grabbed at his heart. "I'm so hurt."

I kissed his cheek. "Is that better?"

"A little. But I'd be all better if you kissed me right here." He said pointing at his lips.

"I don't think I want you to feel better." I teased, pretending to get up.

He grabbed me back down and kissed me. "It wasn't that bad was it?" He asked before kissing my neck.

"It was at first but it's getting better now." I got out in between moans.

He found my weak spot almost immediately. He continued to kiss my neck as I began to grind on him a little bit. We were really getting PG-13 when Kevin walked in.

"Mom just called she wants us home." He said covering his eyes and backing out of the room.

"That was so embarrassing." I said burying my face in his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair letting me know that it was ok.

"I guess we should go then huh?" He asked, well actually telling me. I stood up and we headed to his car. We sung along to the radio until we got to his house.

"Mom, Dad, we're back!" Joe yelled letting his parents know who was coming through the door.

"Ok. Joseph the pizza is on the island."

We went into the kitchen and sat on the island stools.

"We have bbq chicken, cheese, and pepperoni. Take your pick."

He said opening the boxes. I grabbed one of each. Joe laughed a little.

"What? I could decide on just one." I said while beginning to pray over my food.

We ate and went into the den to watch a movie.

"So what do you want to watch?" I got up to look at the DVD selection.

"Ooh The Notebook." Joe frowned.

"Only for you."


End file.
